Amy's Protector
by TheTowersSang
Summary: Amy never realised quite how much she was loved until she nearly lost it. Im rubbish at summaries. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing something like this so I hope it's good! I have checked through for mistakes but there may still be some so I'm sorry. Any comments would be appreciated and I have the next few chapters ready to post if I have enough reviews. Thanks!**

** Somewhere after The Big Bang but before America, and im going to try to tie in the whole 'Amy is River's mum' scenario somewhere down the line but i had started this before that had been revealed and i love this pairing too much to not carry it on :)**

AMYS POV

Amy woke, unable to yet open her eyes, with a feeling of intense pain echoing throughout her body. She felt like she would have screamed from the feeling if it wasn't for the pure lack of any strength and the strong arm positioned around her body holding her upright. The arm was unfamiliar to her, yet it was both protective and so comforting that she felt no need to pull against it. This decision was also encouraged by the thought that if she did she would probably collapse to the floor from the weight of her own body. Then she started to hear murmurs from nearby slowly coming into focus, the soft hum of the Tardis' engine, the voice of the magical man she had dreamt of throughout her whole childhood. However what she heard coming from this brilliant mans mouth was not at all what she was expecting and she tried extremely hard to fight against the pull to fall back unconscious as to try to make sense of what was being said.

"I know how you feel about her" The doctor said, almost in the way of a lullaby which threatened to send her back to sleep. Just then she felt a hand caressing her head, the fingers entwined through the hair, in such a loving way that she would have thought it was Rory if she didn't remember that they had dropped him off home roughly a week ago to look after his mother, who had suddenly fell very ill. When Amy had come back round to thinking about what the doctor had said, silence was still hanging over the Tardis. It was very clear from the way that he had commented that he hoped that the other person would at least respond however this is not what happened, so obviously he felt the need to push the issue further as he always did.

"She's very happy now you know? She has Rory, she's married, I've even heard them talking sometimes about having-" And the Doctor was cut off very suddenly by a voice that Amy could never forget, yet another one that she had dreamt of before but in a very different way to that of the Doctor. However this time the voice wasn't teasing and cheeky like usual, it was strained and filled with what seemed to Amy like the same amount of pain that she was feeling throughout her body at that time.

"OKAY! You can stop now doctor" River snapped and Amy felt the body beneath her tense up and go rigid yet after a few seconds it released again and River sighed. "I know she's happy, that is all I have ever wanted for her, I have told you that a million times. What else do you want me to say, doctor?" Amy felt eyes looking down upon her.

"When I was in the Pandorica, I got to see parts of Amy's life, I assume it was all that time energy pouring into her head throughout the whole of her childhood, it can do terrible things. However I saw a bit further than I should have done, well than is right I suppose. I saw part of her future, and what, well I guess it was your past, after Amy lost Rory. I saw what you two shared, the way you looked at her, the way your world revolved around her." His voice faded away although he didn't need to say anymore although after a minute he continued in hushed tones which Amy had to strain to hear. "And I see how you still look at her. How you hurt when you see her and Rory together but you have to remember that she has him back now and that past is gone".

"What are you trying to say then doctor? That I should stop caring about her, forget all of that time that we were together and how much we did? That I should stop spending time with her? What do you want from me?" River was almost shouting by now and her usual composure had gone away immediately, which Amy admitted to herself, scared her a little. Amy knew enough about River to know that when she cares about something a lot she throws herself into it, and this was certainly one of those times.

"I didn't mean to…" The Doctor trailed off. "I just hate to see you hurt and I want you to be able to move on. You have to remember that she doesn't really know you yet; you are just another person to her and that she is with Rory now and she loves him-"

"So I can't love her then, is that what you are saying?" But as soon as she had said it, Amy knew that she regretted letting her guard down that much, something she hardly ever did, as her body suddenly went rigid. Amy felt her heart rate suddenly increase from this revelation and her breath catch in her throat which she was sure that River could most probably feel through the hold she had on her body. However River continued, stopping the doctor before he could say anything to help her.

"Now then, being as she has nearly died today because YOU weren't looking after her and is showing no signs of regaining consciousness any time soon then I'm going to go an lie her on her bed so she can be comfortable and try to recover. Is that okay with you or would you prefer to do it being as I am 'no one' to her anymore?" Amy could hear the tears that she was forcing back coming through in her voice and she felt nothing but guilt for not seeing any of this sooner. Sure she had noticed odd glances but she had but that down to River being her usual flirty self which she was with everyone. At that moment, River lifted Amy up into her deceivingly strong arms and felt the warmth of her body press closer to her, making Amy able to feel the quiet whimpers coming from River as she turned away from the Doctor. She cursed him in her mind for making River feel that way, she hated hearing her upset and he really didn't need to push her as far as he did, he just doesn't know when to stop sometimes. But then the thought suddenly came back to her, River loved her, or still does, however whichever way it was, she feared she would not be able to look at in the same light anymore, yet no sooner was she thinking of this, she was slipping back into unconsciousness again.

RIVERS POV

As River gathered Amy up into her arms swiftly, needing to get away from the Doctor and that conversation as quickly as possible. She felt heat rush to her cheeks making her feel glad that she had turned when she did so the doctor wouldn't be able to see the embarrassment at her admission. Once she had walked out of the main control room she slowed her pace from her previous haste at trying to escape the gaze of the Doctor, and then she felt the warmth of the redhead in her arms pressing against her body. She used all of her will not to look down into the beautiful face that she knew she would find there because although it broke her heart, she knew what the doctor was trying to say was true. Amy wasn't hers anymore, well she never really was, and she was happy now and isn't that what you always want for the person that you…. No she couldn't face that again, never again, she had to let her go because that was the right thing to do.

She walked for what seemed like ages, lost in her own thoughts, fighting against what she wanted with what was right, and although all of the corridors of the Tardis looked the same River knew the exact route to Amy's room from the many times she had visited there in this life and especially the last. Then she finally reached it, the bright blue door, which was because both she and the Tardis knew that this was her favourite colour, with her name carved alongside Rory's in the middle. Rivers heart dropped right out of her chest at the sight of this, suddenly bringing her back into reality once again, but determined to enjoy these moments with her past love, she pushed straight through the door into the room beyond it.

Right in the middle of the room was the large double bed, something River remembered but quickly tried to push out of her mind, and she walked straight to the side of it, laying Amy down from her arms and onto the covers. For the first time since she was in the console room, she looked at the face in front of her and she swear she heard her heart break just at little bit more while looking at the pure beauty of the person who used to be everything in her life and what she would have to leave behind. River laid her out with the utmost care not to leave her uncomfortable and then she reached over to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed the purple blanket which sat there unused. This had been a gift from her to Amy last time she had seen her, from the planet she had visited with them, and when Amy asked why she tried to say that it was a colour of joy for the people of the planet. River had always been a good liar, even when she really did not want to be or when her emotions betrayed her, which when it came to her situation with Amy, she needed to be.

She walked back over to where Amy lay on the bed, looking peaceful and goddess-like, and laid the blanket of her favourite colour over her to keep her warm while she rested, at which point the redhead stirred slightly and put her grasp around it, clenching her hand. River smiled, a real smile for the first time in ages before it was swiftly lost as she bent over and kissed Amy on the forehead, hovering there for slightly longer than normal and as she pulled back she could feel the tears building in her eyes. She fought them back, River Song does not cry, and she wiped her eyes clear.

"Goodbye my love" she managed to whisper and then in an instant she had turned and was leaving through the door for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

AMYS POV

Amy woke with a throbbing in her head and a thumping in her heart, the latter of which she knew was from the dream that she had just fallen from and immediately after thinking about it she felt her cheeks start to burn. The she thought back to a particular part of the dream that seemed so real, with River and the Doctor, and they were talking about her, but as soon as she thought of it she shoved it out of her head. _It must have been a dream_ she thought _my mind_ _does just go too far sometimes._ It's not like she's never dreamt of River before, she had to admit though that her dreams including River weren't usually about talking, and she's not gay or anything, but even Amy had to admit that she had something about her that was enticing even to a woman. She was beautiful and intelligent, more than enough to match the Doctor which are characteristics that surely _anyone _would find attractive

Just then she noticed a figure in the corner of the room sat in a random chair, cutting off her thoughts, which she had to admit, she had never really noticed before. She looked up to the face of the figure hunched over in the corner, which seemed to be sleeping, and she felt safe instantly, she knew he had been watching over her. Amy sat up slightly, determined to get out of bed, however every bone and muscle in her body hurt and the strain of all of this at the same time made her scream out in pain slightly, which she tried without success to stop. Instantly, the Doctor woke up and was by her side trying to lower her back down onto the bed, with a bit of protest from Amy which soon dissipated. Once she was lying back down, he let out a sigh of relief and kneeled down by the side of the bed with his hand in Amy's hand and looking straight into her eyes.

"You don't half cause trouble for yourself, Pond" He said in a half concerned, half relieved tone, looking down at her like a doting parent.

"You must be rubbing off on me then" She said, with a smile through the pain that she was feeling. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Of cause, you don't remember, I thought that might be a side effect. We were on sevion, I had an errand I had to run remember?" He looked at her affectionately while raising his other hand to brush a piece of her fiery hair away from her face. She shook her head meekly, although her body had gained a bit of strength in the time that she had lay there, in response to his question and waited for him to continue.

"Well never mind, I told you to stay in the Tardis, they don't appreciate many other races visiting their planet, while I quickly went to the palace and spoke to their emperor, lovely man, called Falmador, really knows how to make a party go off with a bang." He saw the impatience set across her face "Oh, yes sorry, anyway do you ever listen to anything I say? No. So you must have gone for a stroll through the market that I parked next to, and well they sell some dangerous things really, more to protect their planet than anything amongst many other lovely things, but I believe that you must have picked something up, probably looked like perfume of something to you. But it wasn't. It was a very powerful hallucinogen, which to say someone like me it would have made me very ill however your body isn't as strong as mine and to humans it can be…lethal" He looked down at his hand in amys, obviously ashamed and Amy tried to reassure him.

"It isn't your fault Doctor, really. Im fine now aren't i? Anyway, that's a point, how _did _you find me?" She was feeling slightly better now so she managed to pull her face into a smile to try to convince the Doctor and saw the corner of his mouth up turn slightly.

"That's the lucky part really. River was just passing, apparently she is good friends with the emperor, she did something for him in the past, and she fought through all of the crowds trying to get to you, at this point apparently the hallucinogen had set in and you had gone a bit, well let's say… unstable" He was obviously hiding something, and she hated more than anything when he did that, it made her feel like a hopeless child.

"What did I do, Doctor?" She knew she had asked the right question as soon as she had done it because she saw the Doctor withdraw a bit. "Don't make me ask again".

"Well, when River managed to get to you, it seems that you somehow, whether off a market stall or from one of the locals, managed to get hold of some type of sword and were kind of… threatening everyone around you. The hallucinogen must have affected you terribly, I'm so sorry for letting it happen"

"I know there's more Doctor" She was getting frustrated now, what would be so bad that he couldn't tell her? Then she tried to pull away from that thought.

"Ok, ok, just stay to stay calm ok? Everything is fine now, no need to worry." His hand was stroking her head trying to calm her more now, like you would a child. "River managed to get the locals to leave you alone, after a lot of shouting she informed me, and she tried to tell you to get to the Tardis but whatever that hallucinogen had done to you, it wasn't River who you saw in front of you. So you kind of lunged at her with the sword and cut her with it a few times before she managed to restrain you and get the sword away. She did manage to drag you back to the Tardis to give you an injection to save you but you fought her all of the way, we think you may have thought she was trying to kidnap you or something, well anyway you put up quite a fight"

"Oh my god" She felt guilt, fear and worry surge through her all at the same time and tears started welling in her eyes. "Is she ok? How bad did I hurt her?" Her voice had raised by a few octaves and she had started to hyperventilate, she tried to grab to the side and get out of bed to go and see her. The Doctor quickly grabbed the sides of her head a looked right into her eyes,

"Amy, really it's ok, she's fine, she recovered pretty quickly and she was more worried about you, we both were to be honest but you have to calm down, you will make yourself more ill and I can't go through seeing you like that again" Amy could see the pleading and pain in his eyes and tried to calm down and slow down her heart rate which had gone through the roof. After she had stopped struggling and had relaxed a bit, the Doctor released his hands from around her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the thought hit Amy, the thing she should have realised straight away.

"Doctor, how long exactly have I been unconscious?" He quickly grabbed her hand again in his as if to comfort her.

"3 days" He looked down again and Amy instantly raised her hand and put it to the side of his face, highlighting the unshaven jaw and chin.

"And you've been looking after me all that time and not yourself by the looks of things" She said, trying to lighten the tone but realising that wasn't going to work she went back to the previous conversation. "So what happened after I turned into a psychopath and tried to kill one of my friends?"

He looked up, seeming quite shocked at the tone that she had taken but he supposed this was her way of dealing with it. "River managed to get you back here to the Tardis, but she was forced to sedate you because you were apparently becoming increasingly aggressive and it was impossible for her to help you. But you were still fighting, almost like you were having loads of nightmares, which I suppose you were, yet she managed to give you the medication that you needed which fought it a bit, which is when I got back, but after that it was just a case of waiting and hoping" She could see tears welling in his eyes and she thought that he was going to stop talking but just then he started again.

"We kept you down in the console room for a few hours, it would have been too dangerous to move you in that state, but later on your 'fits' became a bit less frequent which gave us enough time to move you. River carried you up here and I came to look after you. I was going to get Rory but I didn't want to leave you for even a second" He stared into her eyes but Amy wasn't thinking about that right then. The revelation had hit her and knocked her breath right out of her, it had really happened, or had it, it seemed possible enough but River can't have said that can she? There was one thing she knew, she needed to see her right now, maybe even speak to her if she could draw the courage. Amy was never usually a reserved person but something about finding out Rivers true feelings for her scared her a little, yet at the same time made her heart flutter.

"I guess now that you have come round though I could go and get Rory right now to come and see you. He will be so-" The Doctor rambled on but Amy stopped him abruptly.

"Where is River? I want to see her" She didn't know why she didn't ask this earlier, even with the revelation she had tried to kill her, that deserved an apology.

"Urm, well, she kind of had to leave soon after you were ill. I think it was something to do with-" Amy wasn't having any of it, this pretty much convinced her that it happened and if it did then it is probably the Doctors fault for her leaving, for pressuring her.

"I don't care. Forget Rory, we can get him later" She leaned up into a sitting position and started to swing her legs off onto the floor to stand, and although the doctor tried desperately to get her to lie back down, she was having none of it. "I need to see River. Now".


	3. Chapter 3

AMYS POV

Within 5 minutes Amy had got up, against all of the Doctors protests, and had a shower and got changed because she had to admit, she was feeling a lot less than fresh. When she got out of the shower she found a pair of crutches, which although she never let on to the doctor were very much welcomed as it seemed through all of the fighting against River, she had banged her legs a lot and they were hurting much more than any other part of her body so she was glad of the help. When she came out of the ensuite bathroom the doctor was still sitting there waiting for her on the edge of the bed, like he said he would be, not wanting to leave her any longer than is necessary.

"I'm not a child you know" She said while rubbing her hair dry with a towel. She tried to make this seem easy but she started to struggle at holding herself up so quickly sat herself on the edge of the set of drawes next to her. She thought she had done this quite naturally as not to give the Doctor any more reason to stop her going to see River, which they had already had a lengthy convocation about with Amy only just winning, however the doctor picked up upon this instantly.

"No you're not a child, you're a woman who nearly died 3 days ago and is not thinking straight yet". He had become very stern since they had agreed that she would go to see River, but she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Doctor" She walked over slowly to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "I have to see her, I nearly killed her 3 days ago and she saved my life, I think I owe her at least a thank you" _And I need to find out what she really feels about _me Amy thought to herself.

"I know, I know, you just have to be careful, you promise? I couldn't bear it if anything else happened to you" She could see the pain behind his eyes and in his voice and wondered what she did to deserve a best friend who cares for her this much.

"I will Doctor I promise, now can we go already? You need to go and pick up Rory, and please stress that I am absolutely fine, you know how he worries" She jokily nudged the Doctor, trying to cheer him up and lighten the convocation, she didn't really want to leave him like this. Then just at that moment he jumped up from the bed and grabbed the crutches that she had left by the door to the bathroom. He span back around, passed them to her and helped her get to her feet and when she looked into his face she knew her attempt at cheering him up had worked because he had a grin plastered across his face which, fake or not made her much more .

"Okay then, come along Pond!"

RIVERS POV

River sat on the couch in her living room and gazed into the distance. She hardly ever spent time here, she had only brought it so that she had somewhere to tell people she lived and so that the Doctor would know where he could find her if all else failed but in all honesty she preferred roaming, she got a thrill from it. However because of the sparse and irregular times she spent there it was becoming increasingly un-homely when she did go there, the lack of any personal things such as photographs made it seem like no one lived there. She didn't have anyone to share this with, not anymore anyway, no family around her to fill her life so she reverted to being separate from everything. In a way this made her happy because she could go off shooting around the stars without a care in the world, no one to look after but as she well knew it was a double edged sword, especially at times like these.

She was alone, again, just sat there on her couch, staring into nothing, thinking about everything yet not being able to feel any of it. She knew she had done the right think for Amy, she was happy now with Rory and River wasn't entitled to ruin this for her although even after convincing herself of all of this, she just didn't feel like travelling anymore, like there was no point anymore. She had come straight here after everything that had happened in the Tardis and hadn't spoken to the Doctor before she left, although she left him a short note telling him that she wouldn't be back she just couldn't face talking to him again, looking into those judgemental eyes. She just felt the need to be somewhere she felt comfortable, which she realised wasn't here, to try to get away from her thoughts, but now she just couldn't find any enthusiasm for anything. She was just slowly withering away in that room, sat in the same position and only getting up for the bare necessities.

She had been there for 3 days now and still hadn't really moved very far, only to the other half of the sofa and had covered herself with a thin blanket to keep her warm throughout the night. She was sat there gazing into thin air again when she heard a small knock on the door, which she would have thought was a fragment of her imagination if it wasn't for the dead silence wish rang out around her. She was reluctant to go to the door to open it through her lack of really caring about anything anymore, until it knocked for a second time, this time a bit louder and more persistent. River lazily pulled herself off the couch and walked towards the door, which she made take a bit longer than it normally would in the hope that the person the other side of the door would leave before she got there but there was no such luck. However she would never have been prepared for who was there when she slowly opened the door, purely dumbstruck and speechless she just stared straight at the person and felt her heard break all over again. She managed to stammer out just a few words but couldn't manage anymore out of pure shock.

"What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

AMYS POV

Stood there in Rivers doorway, leaning on the crutches, she was suddenly unsure whether she had made the right choice to confront this situation which was not helped by the emotions that went through River's face at her appearance. She looked confused, shocked and almost like she had seen a ghost all at once and although she tried to cover this with a slight smile, Amy could see straight through it. She thought of turning and running until she also after a minute saw the flicker of pure happiness which she saw for an instant in, showing her that she was actually wanted there. Amy decided, as ever that the best way to help this situation was a bit of humour and the kind of cheek that River usually responded to, although she didn't really carry it off very well with all of the thoughts going around in her head.

"Well hello to you too, River" She said, smiling at River hoping that she would return the look, which she of cause did.

"Sorry, just a bit of a surprise to see you here. Urm, actually I was about to go-" She mumbled, seeming to be finding a reason to leave.

"Please River, I need to speak to you" She pleaded, her previous joking quickly dissipated and she looked her dead in the eyes with the need she had to find the truth. "It's really important" For a second she thought River was going to turn around and go but then a small smile broke across her face which warmed Amy instantly.

"Ok, sweetie, come through" River walked off through to another room leaving Amy to close the door behind her, which she had to admit wasn't particularly easy considering she had crutches in her hands and as she reached for the door, she lost balance and fell rather loudly against the door frame. She heard River rush from the other room, obviously alerted by the bang that Amy had caused and came firing towards her to help, trying to lift her back up onto her crutches, cursing under her breath.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't think. I shouldn't have left you to do it yourself, are you ok?" Amy could hear the pure panic in her voice at finding her in that state, but at this moment she didn't think about that because she saw something that horrified her which she knew was her fault. Looking down at Rivers arms, as the loose sleeves had risen up while trying to help Amy, they were covered in multiple both small and deep slashes all over her skin, the biggest probably 10 cm long, and they were surrounded by large patches of purple and yellow which Amy knew to be bruises. She was still staring at them when River managed to lift her back up and realised where she was looking, saw the tears that were welling up in her eyes. River raised her hand to the side of Amy's face to lift her head to looking into her eyes.

"Amy, please don't worry, it's nothing" She indicated towards her arm. "I'm absolutely fine, really, I'm just glad that you are better" Yet this didn't make Amy feel better at all, worse actually, that River would sacrifice herself in this way to look after her and the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Where else did I hurt you?" She saw the reluctance in Rivers face to disclose this information. "Show me, River. I need to see", at which point she slowly raised the bottom of her top to reveal large gashes across her stomach, patches of brown and yellow bruises and bandages, probably covering the worse of the injuries. Amy instinctively raised her hand to trace the lacerations, not thinking about the effect that it would have and River winced slightly at the touch, which although she tried to cover it up Amy detected and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry River, I'm really so sorry. I can't believe that I did that to you, you should have just knocked me out or something. I must have terrified you" Amy felt disgusted with herself, that she did that to one of her friends, especially to River, especially after how much she had done for her. Yet River looked deep into her eyes once again and replied with so much love that it nearly made Amy break down in tears there and then.

"Amelia Pond, as long as you are ok I don't care what happened to me" and instantly Amy believed every word she said. Just then Amy realised how abnormally close they were standing, just inches from each other and held in River's arms, and as soon as River noticed this she quickly stepped back.

"Do you want to come and sit down? You look like you need a rest" She seemed slightly flustered but as ever she maintained her usual composure after the first second and she lead Amy through to the living room. It was quite big but not at all homely, nothing to link River to it, there were no photos or personal touches amongst the big white room. She went and sat down in the large couch in the middle of the room and River came and sat beside her, in a quite protective position, as if to keep Amy at distance.

"So" River sighed after a few minutes of silence, Amy hadn't quite brought herself to say anything yet. "What was it that you so desperately needed to talk to me about? Because I was kind of expecting you to speak at some point, love" This would have usually made Amy chuckle in any other circumstance but at the present moment and sat this close to River, she couldn't even murmur a sound. This seemed to concern River as she became deadly serious all of a sudden when she turned back to look at Amy in the face. "What's wrong, Amy?"

"Why did you leave?" Amy couldn't help but blurt it out all at once, that's the only way it seemed to come out and she tried to fill that one question with everything she was feeling at that time. She looked up, straight into Rivers eyes, pleading for her to tell the truth which she knew she could very easily try to cover up if she wanted to.

"It's complicated" River looked ashamed of herself but didn't seem to have anything else she wanted to say. Amy really didn't know what to say so she said the only think she could now think of.

"How do you feel about me River?" She said it like it was a completely normal question with the confidence she had suddenly gained from somewhere, as if she was back to her normal brazen self. But quite obviously this new question startled River with the bluntness of it and she seemed to start blushing, something that she had never seen River do and she mumbled something about it being a ridiculous question and quickly stood straight up.

"Right, would you like a drink? I'm thirsty, I'm going to go and make one" and before Amy had a chance to give her an answer or in this case stop her, she had bolted off towards what Amy assumed would be the kitchen. Amy quickly, and a little bit painfully, pulled herself up on to her crutches to go after her and after a few minutes of struggling along, she managed to get to the kitchen where she found River looking out of the window.

"It's a little bit unfair to run away from a crippled person, don't you think?" Amy said in a quite obviously false upbeat tone at which River seemed to jump slightly.

"I wasn't running, I just came to get a drink. I told you" she said without even turning around to look at Amy.

"River, please turn around, I need to talk to you properly. This is very important to me" At which point Amy took a step closer to River as she slowly turned around. Amy could see tear marks running down her face but they had obviously been wiped away a little bit, yet still River was refusing to look at Amy. "For such a confident person, you really are rubbish with stuff like this" and she raised her hand to brush away one of the remaining tears left on her face.

"When.. How did you..." River stuttered, seemingly unable to gather her thoughts, but still refusing to look at Amy.

"I woke, sometime after I have gone unconscious, for a short amount of time. We were still in the console room I think, but you and the Doctor were talking and you were caring for me. You are amazing, River, truly. You risked your life for me even though I did all of this to you" Amy indicated to one of the larger cuts on her arms, her own eyes starting to fill with tears from the love that was starting to beam from her. She sighed "What did I ever do for someone as amazing as you to care about me?" and for the first time since she entered the room, River looked directly up into her eyes with nothing but love, which made Amy's stomach flip uncontrollably.

RIVERS POV

There she was, stood in her kitchen with Amy in front of her and she knew the truth. River didn't know whether Amy realised but she still had her hand on rivers cheek but she wasn't going to enlighten her anytime soon. She just revelled in being this close to the girl she loved, even if it would just be until she finished talking to her and she left to go back to the Doctor and her but she was hers for now no matter what the Doctor said, at least she hoped so. A moment of pain flickered through her at that moment at the thought of loosing Amy all over again, but she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind and looked instead into the eyes of the girl in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I know I shouldn't, I just couldn't help it. I should have stayed away I know, that's what the Doctor told me, that's the real reason I left that night. I'm really sorry," Tears were running down her face again. "You don't need me, you don't even really know me but you are just so amazing, how could anyone let that feeling go knowingly? And I know that's no excuse because it's wrong I know but" River had no more words that she could say, she just didn't know anything other than the fact that she loved her so instead she simply raised her hand to Amy's face like she had wanted to do since she saw her in the doorway. River instantly knew she had gone too far for Amy as she flinched at the touch, moved back a step and looked at her with the most inquisitive expression she had seen. However what happened next was something that River never expected to happen yet she wanted nothing more. Suddenly Amy's hands were on the sides of her face and their lips were locked together in, not love, but pure passion.


	5. Chapter 5

AMYS POV

She had no idea why she did it, she just acted on pure instinct. When River had touched the side of her face she had never felt anything like it, filled with so much caring and love and it made her stomach flip and her heart start to thump, it terrified her at first. The look River had on her face when Amy pulled away was of nothing more than pain, even though she tried to mask it, that she never wanted to see River like that again, she never wanted to be the cause of her pain. She wanted to stop her looking like that forever. She had always thought River to be attractive in the past and she had a bit of a thing for her in private but when she witnessed her like this, so vulnerable and weak yet more truthful than she had ever seen her, it made her feelings into so much more. Amy had dreamt of this moment many times before, kissing the magnificent River Song, one of her secret fantasies which Amy didn't know the reason for until this moment, but now she was experiencing it and it was what she had dreamt and so much more. River was a far more extraordinary kisser than Amy had ever given her credit for in her previous made up encounters. She could tell River wanted to take control and claim her but she was reserved, chivalrous, either from shock from it happening so unexpectedly or not to push her too far Amy thought to herself, which allowed Amy chance to take control. She filled the kiss with so much passion, running her tongue along rivers bottom lip asking for access which was instantly granted. Amy couldn't help but have her hands all around River, wanting to explore every part at that moment in time, and they almost danced together through their movements which were manic yet so loving at the same time.

Then, the reason for which she did not know, a thought suddenly entered Amy's head which made her come back down to earth with a thump: Rory. This filled her with a mixture of guilt and disgust, although she was always a flirt Amy had never thought she would ever be a cheat, especially when she was happily married. She pulled away from her grasp on River instantly determined to not let this carry on but she saw that look on River's face that she hated and couldn't look her in the yet again, even though she knew this was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry River, I should never have let that happen. I think it's best if I just go" and out of the corner of her eye she saw her face drop once again.

"No Amy its not your fault, I should never have let this happen._ I'm _sorry" but Amy had already grabbed her crutches that she had left against a counter and started walking towards the front door at a fierce pace. Once she got there she was flicking at the handle when she heard River follow her from the kitchen, and she froze there for a minute, her body unable to move. The voice echoed from behind her,

"I'm glad to see you are better and please tell the Doctor to be careful, you know what trouble he gets himself into" and Amy knew why she was saying this, she knew she wouldn't see River again and she knew, probably, neither would the Doctor. This filled her with dread, more than any of the previous thoughts and she turned her head slightly to look at River's face for what may have been the last chance she got. She saw sadness there, behind the mask that she once again had put up and Amy knew too well that shat had got further under her barriers than anyone had before, and she loved that feeling probably more than she should which made the love grow further. She walked towards River with the intention to hug her yet when she got within a metre of her Amy's instincts took over once again and she dropped the crutches to the floor. She pinned River up against a wall and kissed her with as much passion, and this time love as well, that she could muster, which was more than she had ever given anyone else and River for the first time kissed her back with as much passion as she gave. But then she broke away, which Amy could tell took a lot of self control, just when Amy wanted so much more, and said the words Amy really didn't want her to.

"Amy, you don't want this. What about Rory?" But Amy silenced her with a kiss and replied,

"I don't care about him now; all I want is you, all of you" and she kissed her passionately but yet again River pulled away, even more obviously against her will this time.

"I can't let you do this, Amy. It's not right, this is only happening because of me, you don't want this" Which must have been quite difficult for her to say with Amy kissing her every second but when she had finished, Amy pulled away slightly and looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you really that determined to stop yourself getting what you want? I want you; I have wanted you for a while now and why wouldn't i? Now just shut up and kiss me will you?" and this seemed to break Rivers will because she suddenly launched herself to Amy, turning them around and pinning her to a wall. This earnt a slight gasp from Amy, both from the sensation and the pain that shot throughout her body from the force. River immediately stepped back in shock of what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Amy, I didn't think. I've hurt you, I just got too carried away" She looked terrible, distraught but Amy really didn't care about the pain and pulled her straight back, all she wanted was her. She kissed slowly up Rivers neck and stopped next to her ear so she could whisper.

"Stop saying sorry, you have no idea how sexy it was for you to take control" and she turned back to her face to kiss her but River got there first, filling Amy with all the love that she had obviously been keeping hidden. She moved her head to bury it into the crook of Amy's neck and whispered,

"You are….so… beautiful… Amelia Pond" which she punctuated with kisses and small bites on the place where her neck met her shoulder. She then bit and sucked at a certain spot so that she was sure it would leave a mark later, extracting another gasp from Amy. Then she said something to River which she never would have imagined saying in real life to her, ever.

"River, is there somewhere more… comfortable that we could go?"

RIVERS POV

She could not believe that this was happening; here she was leading the woman of her dreams up to her bedroom. They were tangled together all the way up the stairs partly because Amy found it hard to climb them but mostly because they didn't want to let go of each other. Each kiss that they shared was like a fire being ignited in rivers stomach and she was resisting the urge to take her there and then, which she would have probably done if Amy wasn't so injured, yet she didn't care because it seemed like it was going to happen. She knew it wasn't right for Amy to be doing this and she honestly did try to stop them but there's only so much self control she has around her that Amy just pushed her too far to stop. Although she would if Amy wanted her to, she would never force her into anything but until she said anything, this was happening and she wouldn't have it any other way. Eventually they fell through the door of River's room and River was directing Amy towards the large double bed at the far side of the room.

"Ooh, Doctor Song, taking me to your bed I see?" Amy said in between kisses with the sexiest expression River had ever seen.

"Oh, shut up Pond, you love it" She smiled and kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her to the bed in a slightly more elegant way than before causing Amy to stumble a bit. As soon as she does though, River catches her in her arms and looks directly into her eyes.

"So much for more elegant" River said with a slightly raised eyebrow and a chuckle and she saw that smile on Amy's face that filled her with love and turned her on at the same time. While she was thinking about this Amy caught her off guard and pushed her back onto the bed and forced another kiss on her before she kneeled with one leg either side of River, straddling her hips. She held both of River's hands in one of hers, pinning them above River's head and her face filled with a playful smirk before leaning down to kiss her once more, this time a lot softer and with so much more feeling which made River's stomach flip repeatedly. She just caught Amy wince slightly, River guessed it was from her injuries and the strain she was putting on her body and she sighed.

"Are you determined to make yourself ill again, love? Maybe we should let you rest instead if you are going to be like this?" River gave Amy a challenging glance and chuckled at the look of pleading on her face.

"No, we can't stop. I want you right now" She kissed her again, more forcefully this time. "I don't care about me" River noticed how she was panting for breath, both from the need to breathe after so much kissing and bracing herself against the pain she was experiencing.

"Well I do. If we are going to do this then I have one condition" She reached her head up to Amy's ear to whisper to her in an attempt to arouse her even more, not that it was needed. "You let me look after you" and she swiftly but carefully flipped them over so that she was now straddling Amy's waist and was kissing into her neck.

"I think I might be able to meet you on that one" She panted through the moans that River was teasing from her. She made quick work of Amy's shirt, throwing it over to the other side of the room and then setting to work on her bra. Once she released the hook and Amy shrugged it down her arms, she couldn't quite bring herself to look at her, even though she had seen her naked multiple times before in a past life, it just seemed so wrong. Yet after a few seconds she couldn't help herself anymore and she looked down to see Amy, almost goddess like, laid out on her bed looking up at her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"You really are beautiful, Amelia" she said before moving back down to take one of Amy's peaked nipples in her mouth. The sound that came from Amy's mouth at that moment was one of the most erotic things that she had ever heard and instantly felt the wetness in her pants grow. She quickly traced kisses down along her stomach towards the waistband of her skirt, hardly being able to contain herself from ripping Amy's clothes right off her and taking her right there. Once she reached this stage though she felt Amy stiffen under her touch and looked up to see a flicker of trepidation pass across her face.

"This is too fast for you isn't it sweetie" River knew what answer she hoped for but used all of her self control to make sure Amy was ok first.

"No...It's not that, I mean I want to, it's just…" River had never seen Amy flustered and unable to speak like this, and she felt so much closer to her for it, she had worked under her defences as Amy had done with her. Amy continued to finish her sentence with something that River had not even thought of. "I've never been with a woman…like this before. I don't know what to…do" and suddenly she looked so pure to River and she loved Amy so much more in that instant. River leant back up to her face and kissed her with such passion yet it was so soft and then spoke with the same amount of love.

"You could never be anything less than perfect, and you won't be…" She lent over once again to whisper in her ear "I've already seen you do it remember" She looked back up at Amy with one eyebrow raised and earned a chuckle from her.

"Now are we finished distracting each other? We are never going to get to the best bit" she said as she moved back down to Amy's waistband, covering it with small kisses and nips while slowly starting to remove her skirt. Once she got rid of her skirt she quickly followed it with her knickers and couldn't help but just look down at her with her pale skin and red swollen lips, spread out across Rivers bed. A smile spread across her face as Amy pulled her back down with the hem of her shirt and murmured something about her having too many clothes on. Her shirt was quickly taken off by Amy but as soon as that was done river was back in between Amy's leg slowly opening them up and placing kisses down the inside of her thighs until she got to her centre. First she ran her fingers over her extracting a moan, the most erotic sound she had ever heard, and was shocked at just how wet Amy was. The sound sent a jolt right through her body, straight below her stomach, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

She closed her lips right over Amy's centre, planting a kiss there and sucking slightly at the same time causing Amy to moan loudly which spurred her on even more. She flicked her tongue over Amy's clit slowly, teasingly, at first and then faster and faster until Amy was clawing into her back with her long red nails and repeatedly moaning River's name. Then when she felt that Amy was getting close she leant up to kiss her, hard but passionate, and at the same time she slid 2 fingers into her, feeling her walls pulsate around her. They were both completely consumed in the feelings and even though River wasn't being touched herself, she was still moaning against Amy from the pure sight in front of her. She didn't care about herself, she just wanted Amy to feel this ecstasy, make her fall over the edge which she could feel her getting closer to by the second. Then just as she tipped her over the edge she heard something she had dreamt about for so long and it made her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip uncontrollably.

"River… I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews people! and also for so many views, they are sooo appreciated. I really do love this pairing so much and i would always love to write more for them in the future so long as people are interested in reading them!**

I really hope you are liking it and ill say it now as i havent said it before. I OWN NO PART OF DOCTOR WHO, ALEX KINGSTON OR KAREN GILLAN... although i wish i could say i did...

AMYS POV

She had never felt a high like it, Rory had never made her felt like this before, so cared for and treasured. Amy had always dreamt what it would be like but never was it as good as this and it was so much better now she knew how much river cared. But then she had said it, a half formed thought which had been swirling around in her head since she had heard the Doctor and Rivers conversation, something she had never been planning to say but she had had lurking somewhere within her for a while.

"River… I love you"

What had she done, she had her eyes closed but she didn't have to see River to know her reaction, she heard the breath catch in her throat, and she instantly felt guilty. But no sooner had she started to think of this she had tumbled over the edge, ecstasy washed over her and she couldn't formulate a single thought other than how amazing she had felt. She felt River kiss her softly on her lips, lingering for a second longer and then rolled off her. When Amy eventually managed to regain some composure, she found River lying alongside her, looking down at her with nothing but love, oh how she loved that look, which when she remembered what she had done, made her feel terrible.

"Don't worry" River had a smile on her face, Amy had never been looked at like that before and had never met someone who could put so much emotion into one single action.

"What do you mean?" Amy had no energy left, all she knew is that it wasn't fair for her to do that to River; she never thought she was a cheat or a bitch but I guess this proved otherwise.

"About what you said, it's ok, I know you didn't mean it. You don't have to worry; I can see that you are already. I shouldn't have let this happen, not when you have Rory and you were so happy" Amy could tell it was hurting her to have to say that and once again her heart filled with love for this magnificent woman who cared so much about her yet so little about herself. She would put Amy's interests in front of her own every time and here she was apologising for something that she clearly wanted because of hurting Amy. She raised her hand over to place it on the side of River's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"River Song… Beautiful, marvellous, brilliant River Song… Why do you always have to be so amazing? I never expected to fall so quickly and far for someone in my life" She was still stroking her face, her silky smooth skin, and was looking straight into her eyes. "No one has ever cared for me so much yet made me feel this independent and no one has ever made me feel like you do. You care so much for me and what is best for me that you are always willing to hurt yourself instead." And it all made sense to Amy now, all of a sudden her feelings were as plain as day. She had always been attracted to River, how flirty she was and generally amazing but seeing her like she had this day made it so much deeper, so much more.

"What possible reason would anyone have for not loving you?" and she moved her hand under Rivers chin and lifted it to meet her lips in another gentle kiss which she poured all of the feelings she couldn't verbalise into. She felt a tear hit her cheek, fallen from River's eye and Amy pulled back to look right into her eyes. There she saw a version of River she never thought there was until now, she was crying and so vulnerable yet she looked happier than Amy had ever before, and she reached up once again to rub the tears from the beautiful blond woman's face. Then a look that that she had seen before swept across her face once again,

"But what about-" Amy silenced her with a finger over her lips before she could finish her sentence, even though she knew what she was about to say anyway.

"Please don't. This moment is perfect, please don't ruin it with that" She moved her finger away and kissed River once again, this time with passion as she moved her tongue through the other woman's lips and tasted her as deep as she could. If only she knew how sweet she tasted before now, she would have done this so long ago. When they broke apart, both gasping for breath and cursing their need to breathe, they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an age; Amy never wanted it to end. River said the words to break the silence,

"Maybe you should get some rest, you still aren't well. Get some sleep" She whispered to Amy, there was no need for them to talk any louder, drawing her into her arms but quickly Amy pulled back to look into her face.

"You think I'm going to sleep? After what you did for me, you were expecting nothing back?" and that cheeky nature of Amy's had come back once again.

"Amy, you are ill and I'm not going to let you get worse for this" she said, trying her hardest to remain in control but mean while Amy had lifted herself and was now straddling River's waist trying to get the most contact to the other woman that she could, and was once again kissing into her neck. This made it increasingly hard for River to construct a convincing argument as every few seconds she had to stop to moan, which Amy revelled in completely. She loved the feeling of being able to make someone feel like that, especially River after what she had done for her that night.

"Oh River" She said between kisses. "You seem to be under the impression that I can be swayed on this decision; however you should know I am_ very_ stubborn". She bit lightly at Rivers shoulder making her gasp slightly and then was pulled into yet another mind blowing kiss, tongues' attacking each other's mouth trying to gain control, Amy had never been submissive before and she guessed that River hadn't either. She slipped her hands behind Rivers back, swiftly unhooking her bra and without any hesitation of help from River, it ended up on the other side of the room along with all of the other clothes. After having to break away from the kiss for the need to breathe she sat back and looked at River properly for the first time in all of her glory and realised the damage that she had really done to this beautiful woman's body, causing tears to start to well up in her eyes. There were so many cuts, many more than she had ever shown her and they were much deeper than the others, all across her chest. There wasn't a space that wasn't marked with either a cut or a large purple bruise, all caused by Amy. She felt terrible, she couldn't help but cry at what she had done to this woman who had done nothing but try to save her.

"I am fine Amy, honestly" Rivers hand was in hers; stroking the back of her hand "You are safe that is all that matters to me. Cuts and bruises will heal" But this was no consolation to Amy, she was the one who caused all of this pain, and she slowly lowered herself and moved along River's body, pressing kisses lightly to every bruise and all around every cut taking care not to hurt her any more. She murmured apologies the whole time, caressing her fingers through the other woman's soft hands. She was sure that River would protest once again to her apologising but she didn't, which Amy appreciated because no matter what she said it wouldn't stop her worrying. She carried on kissing all over River's body, every inch of flesh that she could see, until there was no more she could do but look up into this amazing woman's face with tears rolling down her cheeks. Amy moved back up to press a kiss to her lips and when they stopped she kept her forehead on the other woman's. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, just listening to each other's breathing and loving being near to each other.

"So do you want to go to sleep now?" River enquired.

"Did you not hear what I said before Dr Song? Nothing's changed" and her face lit up again with that cheeky charm that she knew drew people to her, and then they were kissing again, not softly this time but passionately and frantically. Amy slid her hand down, pausing on River's stomach to feel her stiffen at her touch, and started to unbuckle River's trousers. It took her no time in her desperate need to feel every inch of her and within seconds she had added her trousers and knickers to the pile of now redundant clothes. Her hands ran up the inside of River's thighs, while their mouths were still fighting for control and Amy was earning moans from her teasing. Then just as River was about to say something, she pressed her fingers to her clit and whatever she was going to say turned into a moan. She moved her fingers slowly, teasingly, causing her to raise her hips to try to get more friction but Amy just pushed them back down.

"Either we do this my way" and she slipped a finger deep inside, feeling the warmth and wetness but immediately withdrawing it. "Or not at all, and I know that's not what you want" she said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Oh Amy, please… don't stop" She gasped, rapidly losing her ability to form coherent sentences.

"That's more like it" Amy said while bending down to River's ear. "I love it when you beg" she whispered in the most sexual tone that she could muster and she was swept right up into the most mind blowing kiss ever.

RIVERS POV

She had dreamt about this for so long but never had she imagined it this good. With mad, fantastic Amy Pond draped over her body and making her feel ecstasy like never before, her fingers driving River mad yet their lips never left the others. Amelia Pond was quite honestly the most beautiful and sexual woman that she had ever set eyes upon and she didn't hesitate to tell her that over and over as she was being pushed closer to the edge. River was trying so hard to hold on, she wanted to experience all of Amy's tricks, of which she was sure that there were many but she was finding it increasingly hard not to give in, just the sight of her was like a drug to River. Especially naked. And laying all over her. Then she lost her control, she just couldn't hold on any more. She shouted the younger woman's name at the top of her voice, noting the fact that Amy is the only person ever to make her scream this loud. Her whole body was quivering, the after feeling rippling through her body and just as she was starting to come back round she felt Amy press her clit once again making another orgasm rip through her.

She just lay there trying to gather herself together and she could feel Amy lying next to her, warmth radiating towards her. Turning her head over slightly, she saw the smile stretching across her lover's face and couldn't help but just stare. Amelia pond was just so beautiful, even sweat covered and less that made up she could have fended off competition from the most stunning goddesses. She so didn't want to break this moment, the perfect moment, but she couldn't help but think of the same question going around in her head.

"What happens now?" River whispered "I mean between us". She so wanted the answer to be what she hoped but she would do whatever made Amy happy, she lived to see her happy. No sooner had she asked the question, the beaming smile had left Amy's face and been replaced by a mask of both guilt and confusion.

"I still love Rory, you have to understand that"

"I know" That was all River could say, although she wanted to say so much more. At least she had had this, that was something to hold on to.

"But I love you too" Amy looked down, refusing to make eye contact with River. "I just need a bit of time to get my head around things"

"Of cause, sweetie" She could expect no more, she was after all married. "You know where to find me whenever you want love". Amy was still refusing to make eye contact with River, looking anywhere else apart from in her direction.

"You deserve better than me messing you around" She sighed.

"I don't 'deserve' you at all, you are far too good for me" She nudged Amy in the side to try to get her playful side back out to lighten the mood.

"I think it is quite the opposite, Dr Song" and with that she pulled the sexiest expression that River had ever seen. God, she could turn her on and she resisted the urge to pounce on her right then.

"Oh Amelia, I would have thought after this encounter we are at least on first name terms?" She raised an eyebrow in an attempt to get a reaction and she was immediately awarded as Amy leant over and kissed her with so much force it shocked River slightly. When they broke apart, both gasping for breath, Amy looked straight into her eyes for what seemed like and age and whispered,

"I love it when you call me Amelia" The smile that River loved so much returned but this time it was possibly even broader.

"I'll remember that for future reference" Now over the years River was quite proud to say that she had mastered the ability to turn anyone to putty in her hands with one single look, it had got her out of many tight situations. But with Amy looking straight back at her, she could feel herself turning to putty instead, yet she didn't mind one single bit being in the palm of the woman she loved.

"I love you, River" Amy purred into her ear.

"I love you too, Amelia"


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy all, Right i hope you are all liking the stor****y and i love all of the reviews! This is the ****last chapter that i have typed up at the moment but i am more than willing to type up more if people are interested, i have rough drafts** **already written. Once again thanks for the support and views and everything :D**

**Once again i do not own anything of Doctor who ****or sadly Karen Gillan or Alex Kingston**.

AMYS POV

They lay in bed next to each other, as close as possible, for what seemed like hours, just taking in the sight of each other, before a noise from across the room broke the silence. Instantly, Amy felt a sinking feeling deep in her stomach because she knew exactly what it would be and what would happen next. She slowly got up, prising herself away from River, and walked across the room to where the pile of discarded clothes lay in the corner. She reached in and retrieved her phone, reluctant to read the text that she had just received but she did none the less. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes at the thought of having to leave River alone and she turned back around to look at her. She was sat on the bed with the covers loosely wrapped around her and her hair cascading down past her shoulders, she was a vision.

"You have to leave, don't you?" She said simply and she heard the strain in her voice although River had got so well at keeping her defences up.

"Yeh, the doctor said he will be here in 5, apparently something went wrong with the Tardis and-" She trailed off knowing that it wasn't what River really wanted to know. She couldn't help but just stare at her, the beauty of her.

"We better get you ready then" River said jumping out of bed to start to retrieve her clothes and passing Amy hers as they both got dressed in silence, occasionally taking a glance and admiring Rivers toned physique which Amy longed to touch again already. Once they were both dressed River helped Amy down the stairs to retrieve her crutches, she didn't think what affect all their 'activities' would have on the strength of her body afterwards. River just kept murmuring that they shouldn't have done it and it had made her worse.

Amy snapped around, quickly putting her hand up on the side of Rivers face and pressing their foreheads together. "Do you regret what we did River?"

"That doesn't matter, we shouldn't have done it when you were-" But Amy cut her off mid sentence.

"You didn't answer the question"

"Of cause I don't, you know that" she snapped back.

"Well neither do I, not one second. I've never felt so good in my life so this" She signalled to the weakness in her body. "I do not care about" She gave River what she hoped was a reassuring smile. They carried on getting ready in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other, until they finally arrived at the door. She couldn't bring herself to look in River's eyes, she knew she was hurting her just by leaving but she didn't know what else she could do. She felt River step closer and stroke a hand along the side of her face, her touch made her feel like tiny fires were being ignited under her skin.

"Come back to see me whenever you wish, you always know where to find me" Their foreheads were pressed together.

"I will, I promise" With that she pressed a light kiss to River's lips, turned and walked out of the door, right towards the Tardis across the street. She was greeted with a massive hug from Rory as she walked through the doors. He fussed over her all the way to their shared bedroom after both saying goodnight to the doctor, but Amy didn't really hear much of what he was saying to her, she was thinking just too much. Once she got into their room, all she could think of was getting changed and crawling into bed, she couldn't even look at Rory without feeling guilty. But as she reached the wardrobe and started looking inside, she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her towards him so she was pressed up against his body. He started to kiss down her neck slowly, nipping a bit but never hard enough to mark or hurt, he was always so gentle with her. Not like River. No, she had to stop thinking about her. It's wrong, she's with her _husband_. She had to snap out of this, but she knew she couldn't, River just wouldn't leave her mind. Rory was pulling her slowly back towards the bed and they were there before Amy pulled herself back around from her thoughts.

"I've missed you so much" Rory whispered in between kisses while lowering her down on the bed. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, what I would do to you". Amy tried to pull away slightly, this wasn't right, but she still had no strength in her body and Rory was pressing down on top of her.

"Rory, we shouldn't" She still couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. "The Doctor could come in at anytime and-" She was stopped as a small gasp slipped through her lips.

"For all I care, Amy, he could watch. I want you now" He had never been this forceful before and although it was a welcome change, Amy didn't want this now. But at the same time how was she supposed to explain that to her husband? She loved him, she knew she did otherwise why would she marry him, her mind was just so clouded. She had completely fazed out of what was happening and when she was snapped back to reality she was lying on her, their, bed in nothing but her underwear while Rory was naked and pressing kisses along all parts of her body. She knew she should be reacting, any other time she wouldn't be able to keep quiet, but she just didn't feel right. He was doing all the right things, paying attention to all the right parts just like she had told him but it wasn't making her feel anything. Her heart just wasn't in it and she knew it. She had to stop this, but then he entered her and all thoughts left her. It obviously felt good, even if it didn't compare to River. God, I have to stop thinking like this, she told herself. She could tell that Rory was getting close, they knew each other so well like that, every twitch or noise, but Amy knew she was nowhere near. This had never happened before, Rory had always been able to bring her to climax and usually quite quickly, he prided himself on it. He started moaning louder and louder and she could tell he was there, so she did something she had never done before, she faked it. She couldn't not, how would she explain to him that he didn't turn her on? That someone else could do it better? She lay there after, panting slightly just to keep up appearances and listening to Rory's breathing slowly getting heavier.

"Goodnight, Mrs Williams" She heard him whisper next to her and she replied with the normal "Goodnight Mr Pond". No more than 2 minutes later she knew he had fallen asleep, he always did after, as his breathing had got distinctively heavier and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly crept out of bed and made her way over to the door, sliding into her dressing gown on the way. She left their room without so much as a look over her shoulder to the man she left lying there, and made her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat and drink. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't actually eaten since she had woken up, although she told the Doctor that she and River had a meal, a way to explain the amount of time she spent there, but once she got to the kitchen she found that she was not alone. There the Doctor was sitting at the table eating fish fingers and custard, like it was a normal thing to be doing. It was a few seconds before he acknowledged that Amy was there but then his face broke into a large smile when he looked up at her.

"Hello Amelia, care for some fish custard? You really should try it" His smile was that of a small child on Christmas morning.

"Urm, no, I _think_ I'll be ok thanks" She said with a slight chuckle and made her way over to the fridge to find something a bit more normal to eat.

"Amelia, are you ok?" In a much more serious tone than she was expecting and when she looked over at him the smile had been replaced with worry.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound light hearted inspite of her heart thumping out of her chest. "Of cause I'm okay. Why do you ask?" But she had obviously not fooled him and she knew it.

"Why are you lying to me? What has happened?" He seemed even more worried now and had got up and crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her. He looked straight into her eyes and Amy didn't know how she could ever lie to him, her raggedy Doctor. But she had couldn't see any other option, even though she knew she could never fool him.

"I don't know what you mean" She tried to be cool and composed, even when she was breaking inside.

"Don't lie to me Amy, you haven't been the same since you came back from seeing River. What did she do to you?" He really did seem worried although Amy knew that he knew River would never do anything to harm her. So he was obviously talking about something else and Amy knew exactly what.

"Do you honestly think that after she risked her own life to save mine that she would do anything to hurt me?" Amy had started to get slightly annoyed now at how he thought of River, especially after him hurting her.

"No but, well…" He trailed off obviously finding it hard to explain himself.

"Come on then, spit it out" Amy didn't care now that her voice had risen considerably and she was now shouting in the Doctor's face, who was looking quite taken aback.

"It's just, well… I know that you heard what she told me the other night. I didn't know you were awake until it was too late, and then I tried to stop her but she was so ang-"

"WHAT?" She was shocked but she didn't quite know why she was angry at him, after all he hadn't really done anything.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be confusing for you. I know that's why you wanted to see her and I'm guessing that is _probably_ why you can't look Rory in the eye" He finished and obviously realised that he had overstepped the line when he looked up and saw Amy's face a pure picture of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! That is _nothing_ to do with you!" Tears had started running from her eyes, she wasn't quite sure why though, either anger or the sadness of being told the truth.

"I'm sorry" He looked down but at the same time he lifted his hand to place it reassuringly on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything, you are right, it is none of my business. I just wanted to check that she had done anything to upset you"

"Of cause she didn't, and you know she wouldn't. But if you are going to stick your nose in and make judgements anyway then please tell me…" She paused to try to compose herself a bit. "What do I do?" The tears started running down her face again.

"What do you mean?" He looked completely confused until he looked into her eyes and seemed to figure it out immediately. "Oh Amelia, what am I going to do with you?" He reached over and hugged her and the tears just started streaming from her eyes. They just stood there hugging for what seemed like forever before Amy spoke.

"Doctor, could you do me a favour please?" She said through wimpers.

"Of cause, anything for you. What do you need?"

"Can you take me somewhere? Anywhere really, just on my own. I need some time to think, just tell Rory that I went to visit my parents for a bit or something. Please?" She had managed to stop crying now and just looked at the Doctor.

"If that's what you need then of cause but you have to promise to be careful? I hate the thought of anything happening to you" He looked genuinely concerned but less worried than before.

"Yeh, ill go and get changed and be right down then, ok?" and without waiting for a reply she had turned and started making her way back to her room, wiping the tears off her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I really hope you are enjoying this so far and really sorry I haven't updated in ages. It's just the usual reasons, overloaded at uni, had some family problems etc but I'm glad I've finally got round to it! I have to say though that it wouldn't have been done yet if it wasn't for doctorriversong1 and RandomDancingMatryoshka who have been great motivation in getting me to do this. So yes, reviews really do motivate me to update quicker… who knew?**

**Once again I do not own BBC or anything Doctor Who related however I really wish that I did own Alex Kingston and Karen Gillan… I spose Christmas is coming… one can dream :)**

River's POV

She couldn't stop thinking about her, every second of every day, and she just hoped to every god of every religion that she knew that Amy would come back to her. Even if it was just to say goodbye, she had to see her one last time if that was all she was destined to have. And River knew very well that that would be what happened, in her heart of hearts, because after all she was married to Rory and hardly really knew River at all. She busied herself over the last few days by doing any task that would take her mind off the situation. She went shopping, which never failed to make her happier but this time it came up short, hopping all across the universe, something that to anyone else would have felt amazing but to her it now just felt empty and lonely, and drinking. River had never drank much in her life, she had never felt the need and she was always busy and needing to be alert but she found herself drowning her sorrows on more than one occasion over the last few days. It was a week until she got the letter and she was feeling lonelier than ever.

Come now. I need you.

Followed by a set of co-ordinates. She didn't want to go; she just couldn't face him right now, but something in the urgency of the message told her he needed her more than normal right now. All the normal teasing and banter was gone and was replaced by what she could only describe as worry. She knew she had to go, but not like she was. She needed to change. She was still in the tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt that she had been for the last 2 days and she felt less than attractive, and she could never let the doctor see her like that, she would never live it down. She quickly changed into a clean, tight fitting shirt and some black tight legged jeans. Amy always wore them and she had recently started copying some of her 21st century fashion although she was sure that her backside could never look quite as good as Amy's did while wearing them. Damn it, she had to stop thinking about her like that. She wasn't hers and she never would be now and that was it. She quickly grabbed the vortex manipulator from a draw in her bedroom cabinet and punched in the co-ordinates that she had been given. She closed her eyes and really hoped that this was worth her time and that it would at least distract her a little bit.

When River opened her eyes, she found herself in completely the opposite kind of place of that which she was expecting. She was on the longest beach that she had possibly ever seen, it stretched as far as the eye could see, and the ocean was the bluest blue. The sand was the most beautiful golden colour and the sun beating down on it made it glisten and shimmer, unlike any sand that would ever be seen on earth. However, the thing that struck river the most was the severe lack of people. Usually when the Doctor summoned her somewhere it was in mass panic or there was some kind of visible trouble that had been caused. On the other hand, here the only figure that could be seen was sitting just a bit further down the beach with their knees pulled up under their chin, looking out towards the ocean. Her hair was shining like fire under the light of the sun and River felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her sitting there, alone. This must be it she thought, the last time I see her, the time when she tells me that she can't see me anymore. But she knew this was coming so she just had to accept her choice so she slowly started making her way over to the woman who she had been dreaming about for as long as she could remember.

Amy's POV

The Doctor had done exactly as he said he would, very surprisingly with no arguments, and he had left her in one of the most beautiful and relaxing places that she could imagine. She was on a beach, away from everything, with no one or nothing here to harm or distract her; even Amy Pond couldn't get into trouble here. But this hadn't made her feel any better, actually it made her feel a bit worse, which she should have know it would. She was left here with nothing but her thoughts and her conscience. All she had done is put off the situation, she had simply run away. She got so used to doing it with the Doctor that she had started doing it in her own life, with River, with Rory and now she was doing it with herself. But not very well. She had put herself in a place where she was forced to face her feelings and it just made her more confused. She just didn't know what to do, she loved them both, really she did. Kind, gentle Rory who had waited 2000 years for her. And he had done so much more in her childhood, he was the only one who stood by her when everyone else thought she was crazy. But was that a good enough reason to be with him? And then there was River. She was feisty and passionate and cared so much for Amy that she would give her own life for her, even the thought of her gave Amy butterflies in her stomach and throughout her body. But how was she supposed to choose? She had been deep in thought for hours, so much so that she didn't notice the presence of someone standing just behind her.

"Stare at the sand any longer and it just might start staring back"

The voice made her jump, partially because she didn't know anyone was there but mostly because that voice never failed to send butterflies right through her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you" River came and sat down beside Amy on the sand, close enough to touch but she didn't. Every atom of Amy's being way urging her to close the gap and touch River in every way possible but she couldn't even bring herself to look at her.

"It's nice here" but Amy didn't know what to say at all, even though River was trying to get her to talk.

"I can leave if you-" But this time Amy cut across her, she didn't know a lot of what she was feeling but she knew for certain that she didn't want River to go.

"How did you know where I was? How did you find me?" Amy half whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"I assumed when I saw you that the message was from you?" River looked confused but then understanding swept across her face and she sighed. " For an alien, he has such human intuition"

" You shouldn't have come, you don't deserve this, any of it" Amy started choking up and she could feel a tear following down the track that had already been left by the others. "You should get as far away from me as possible"

River reached over a brushed a strand of hair out of Amy's face.

"If im honest, I didn't even know you were here, but would I have known, I would have been here any quicker. I only have the strength to stay away from you when I have to. I would do anything for you, Amy, whether you want to be with me or not, as long as you are happy" Amy could tell that it was hurting River purely to say that but she could tell that it was the truth none the less.

"I want you. I want to be with you" Amy looked up into River's eyes and saw surprise and tears rising to the surface. "That is what I'm scared of, how do I tell him? I do love him, but not in the way that I love you" She raised her hand to the side of River's face, brushing away the tears that were tracing lines there. River looked completely astonished.

" Y-you mean that?" She managed to utter out, obviously struggling to hide her emotions like she usually did.

"Of cause. It was always you, even when I didn't know it" and with that she guided River in and kissed her softly on the the lips but she was greeted by River making it frantic and passionate. Teeth, tongues, lips, all fighting for control with River coming out on top every time. Amy could feel tears running down her face but she didn't know whether they were hers, or River's, or a mixture of the two. When they finally broke apart for air, Amy was quite aware of how quickly they had closed the gap between them, with River now hovering slightly over her.

"Do you have to leave?" Amy pleaded, hanging all her hopes on River's answer.

"Not if you don't want me to" Amy could feel Rivers breath on her lips. They were mere inches apart and the peppermint was sending waves through Amy.

"No, and I never will" and she closed the gap with a fierce passion that she had never felt before from somewhere deep inside. She was so turned on that she couldn't control herself and before she had time to think or realise what she was doing, her hand had sneaked up and under River's blouse and was now teasing one of her breasts out of her bra.

"Well you're forward today" River chuckled into the crook of Amy's neck.

"I want you, all of you. Right now" She was panting for breath and this was all she could say, unable to contain her need. This had been all she had been able to think about since she had left River's house, even when she was with Rory.

"Amelia, we are on a beach, maybe, I mean… if you want to… we could move somewhere more private?" She sounded hopeful but Amy couldn't wait a second longer.

"Firstly, you know calling me Amelia could make me do almost anything you wanted, not fair" She whispered into Rivers ear as seductively as she could. "And secondly, this planet is empty, no-one here, the Doctor made sure. I haven't stopped thinking about you" Amy was panting again now, the want overwhelming her. "Even when I was with Rory he couldn't hold my attention. I came thinking of you, not him. I need you now".

Just the thought alone of what her and River did last time they were together was nearly enough to push her over the edge. River, however, simply leant down and whispered in her ear while tracing her hand over Amy's bare stomach.

"Oh, Amelia Pond. You beautiful goddess. I'm going to love you like you deserve, don't you worry about that. I'm going to make you scream my name over and over until you can no longer stand. I will do anything you want, I'm yours" and with that she pulled Amy back into yet another mind blowing kiss. At the same time, Amy desperately tried to get some friction between her legs, wrapping them around River's body and trying to get as much contact as possible.

"I love you River" She moaned, almost pleading for River to move faster to where she really wanted her.

"I know, my love. But you can't always get what you want" That cheeky tone sent shivers right through her spine and she tried to fill her mind of ways to persuade River to move faster But before she knew it her hand was grasped and she felt a terrible sensation right in the pit of her stomach.

Please do review if you liked it, i'll get the next chapter out quicker that way ;D


	9. Chapter 9

I'm soo sorry once again, this really has been an extremely late update. I could give all the excuses under the sun but I'm sorry. Ill try to make this an extra good chapter as an apology. Thanks again for all the comments and likes and suchforth. I'm really enjoying writing this but I'm not really sure which way to go with it so any ideas, feel free to comment. And peopleees get the bug again! Please write some Amy/River! There needs to be more in the world lol

On that note I'm currently in the middle of writing 2 more fanfics, gwen/esther and gwen/Amy so they *should* be up In the next couple of days. Any suggestions for pairings I would be glad to hear, always open to new ideas!

Hope you enjoy and once again I do not own Doctor who or anything related to it. Unfortunately.

Here goes,

AMY'S POV

'You can open your eyes now' River chuckled, Amy, unaware of how tight she had be closing her eyes, opened them slowly to find herself lying in River's bedroom once again, exactly how she had remembered it.

'Don't worry, ill have you back before the Doctor even notices that you have gone' She whispered, kissing into Amy's neck. Amy was completely speechless, she had everything she wanted right here and she never wanted to leave.

'Are you ok?' River said leaning off her, and onto her hand, 'I'm just used to you being more… well let's say… active' and she winked at Amy making her insides melt to jelly.

' I was just thinking how perfect this it, how perfect you are' She rolled over to be face to face with River, her hand stroking lightly down the curves of her body and stopping to trace lines over the top of her thighs.

'Oh sweetie, I'm far from perfect, you should know that by now'

'But you are, look at you, you couldn't be any more perfect' Amy moved her hand over to start to trace the inside of River's thigh lightly.

'Amelia Pond, you are such a tease' River chuckles and pulled Amy closer, moving her hand up her body, bunching up her shirt as she went.

'You aren't one for the build up then?' Amy cocked an eyebrow at her and giggled slightly.

'I've told you, I can only control myself for so long when I'm around you, and luckily for you my control just ran out' and she launched herself at Amy, hands roaming everywhere, lips on every bit of skin that she could get to. Amy couldn't do anything but gasp, this woman, this goddess, was just amazing and Amy could tell that she had a lot of experience but found that she didn't care. She ws hers now and that was all that mattered.

RIVER'S POV

Amy wanted to be with her, HER! She couldn't stop smiling to herself, she felt the need to kiss every part of this beautiful girl that she could. She held her so tight, she couldn't bear to let her slip away, even a tiny bit. She kissed with a fierce passion she never knew was being suppressed, even she didn't know how much Amelia meant to her. Being with Amy was like breathing to River, just easy and impossible to leave without and in her head she vowed to make Amy feel like a princess. And that was going to start there and then. She lifted herself up slightly, just enough to allow her to move her hand up and under Amy's top and reach up to cup one of her perfectly sized breasts. River could feel her heartbeat thump under her touch and her breath quicken on the skin to skin contact.

'My, my, you are excited aren't you' She pushed her top up so she had an unobstructed view of her chest and leant down to kiss above her breast, right where her heart lay.

'If you think that is good, you should see how wet youre making me' Amy gasped but River silenced her with a finger over her lips and one simple word, 'Spoilers'. She knew that would drive Amy mad, it always had and beneath her, Amy bucked up to try to speed things up from the extra rush, rapidly losing control of her body.

'Calm down, sweetie' She hummed into her neck, 'I said I was going to love you like you deserve and I will, trust me'

'I love you so much River'

But she just replied, 'I know'. She couldn't put into words how much she loved Amelia Jessica Pond. She completed and validated her. She broke apart the contact just long enough to lift Amy's shirt over her head and throw it to the other side of the room.

'This is becoming a habit, my clothes ending up on the other side of the room' Amy said through gasping breaths

'I can stop if you like' River chuckled, kissing more down Amy's chest to make her moan.

'Don't you dare'

'I didn't think so' and with that River took one of Amy's erect nipples into her mouth nibbling slightly and receiving a very loud response from her.

'Fuck, River' That was all she could seem to say as she kept repeating it over and over, writhing beneath her, her skin positively flushed.

'That is the aim of the exercise'

'Oh, I hate you'

'No, you really don't' River slipped her hand down in between them and just into Amy's soaked knickers and pressed against her clit causing Amy to jolt her hips forward towards River.

'Ok, you got me. I really don't' Amy gasped as River pressed her fingers into her entrance slightly. 'Please River, just take me'

'Patience, my love' River whispered as she slid her fingers back to Amy's clit again. 'I want you to remember this forever'. River could tell that Amy's skin was on fire; the thing that she couldn't quite believe was that it was burning for her. She could feel herself dripping wet but she was determined to fulfil Amy first. That was until without River noticing Amy slipped her hand down in between them and into her panties. River shuddered with delight at the slight release that she felt at the tough and she pushed slightly more into Amy's entrance at the same time.

'If I am going to remember this forever, then I want to remember what I do to you as well as what you do to me' she breathed into Rivers ear. River had no words, she couldn't mutter a single coherent thought, yet couldn't stop thinking how amazing Amy was.

As Amy started rubbing River's clit more frantically, she pressed her fingers deep into Amelia, hiting that spot that she knew would have her shouting in a matter of minutes, determined to keep control. She could see the pleasure written all over Amy's beautiful face and couldn't help but stare at the most perfect features, the eyes that glittered with the mixture of lust and love. She was pulled roughly down by Amy grabbing her hair and wrapping her lips around hers. They fought like this for a while, both their hands working an agonizingly slow pace, working them both up to the highest peak that they had every felt. River's other hand grabbed hold of Amy's breasts causing her to gasp involuntarily. She used this opportunity to claim Amy's mouth and push her back down further into the bed, and their bodies even closer together.

'River, I think I'm going to…' Amy managed to gasp through the breaths that River was tearing from her.

'I know, me to my Amelia' River hummed, so caught up in the moment that she couldn't think of anything else.

'Let go for me Amelia, I want to cum with you' she managed to seductively whisper into Amy's ear and she instantly did as she was told. River falling over the edge, they both tumbled through ecstasy together. River slid over to the side, taking her hand from Amy's pants and licking it clean while looking her right in the eye. Before River had noticed though, Amy had pulled it away and had seductively started licking herself off River's fingers.

'Oh god' River thought but managed to keep to herself despite the heat rising once again in between her legs.

'You are far too sexy for your own good, Miss Pond' as Amy finished on River's fingers and started on her own.

'You love it River'

'I never said I didn't' She leant over and pressed a kiss to Amy's lips, but not the type of kiss that they had shared previously that night. This one was soft and gentle with so many feelings, ones that couldn't be put into words and she loved the taste of herself and Amy on her lips. She desperately wanted Amy to know how much she meant to her, but she knew she would never be able to put it into words for her to understand. Her world revolved around beautiful, magnificent and amazing Amelia pond and she didn't think there was anything that she wouldn't do for her. She would climb to the top of the highest mountains and the bottom of any world in the sky if it would mean that Amy was safe, she would always make sure that she would be. She would give her life for Amy's in a heartbeat, and to her that was all that mattered. She moved back from the kiss, her hand caressing the side of Amy's face and simply stared at her. She studied every small detail, from the shine in her eyes to the way the corner of her mouth turned up slightly into a smile. She traced down the side of her face with 2 light fingers, across to her neck and along her perfectly formed collarbone, she traced the rest of her body with her eyes making note of every dimple and imperfection, which were actually the things that River loved the most. She looked all the way down her bare body to her chest and then her toned stomach. She stared in complete wonder that such a perfect person could even exist. When she finally looked back up after several minutes, she saw tears starting to fall from Amy's eyes.

'You are perfect' they were the only words that would ever come near to explaining how amazing how she was. There were small tears falling from both of their eyes now, and they lay there staring into each other for what seemed like forever while their hands danced together at their sides.

Okk I hope you like it Sorry it wasn't longest chapter but hopefully I made it up with content.

I need some assistance on where to go next, any comments would really help! Many thanks !


End file.
